Lonely Roses & Silent Raindrops
by Darkest Shadow x
Summary: Waiting was never good enough. He'd wait forever if he had to. Tossing hearts around was one of his specialties. Tossing roses over the edge was one too.


The fog was thick over the city, the rain falling in heavy sheets. There was no thunder and no lightning, no other sounds to accompany the soft tip-tip of the rainfall against the ground. It wasn't normal for it to rain in Area 11. The Elevens and the Britannians that lived in that area were used to sunny, bright days. They were used to going out and having some fun in the sun with their friends or loved ones. Today wasn't one of those days.

Long, gloved fingers tapped against the dark bench. He had been sitting there for at least half an hour, waiting and in deep thought. Sitting beside him was a small suitcase, though it was of no importance. In his left hand was a bright red rose, one that was brighter than blood itself. He mindlessly twirled it around as he mulled over possibilities, folding one long leg over the other.

His hair had transparent remnants of raindrops, though he had been holding a dark purple umbrella over his head most of the time. The rose had a few raindrops settling on the petals as well, but they dried out as he kept spinning it around in between his pointer finger and his thumb. His white raincoat was soaked from sitting down on the bench. The only things that didn't seem to be drenched were his pale face, his black gloves, his lilac shirt, and his navy tie. Everything else seemed out of place.

Slowly, the tall exiled prince stood from where he was seated and grasped the handle of the suitcase. He started to walk, holding the rose and the umbrella in the opposite hand. The only thing that seemed bright was the rose, and it stood out from the rest of him. He was a mess of dark and pale colors while the rose was bright and vibrant, completely different from everything else around him.

As he walked, his shoes made a tip-tip sound like the rain did. He blended in so well, it was almost as if he were invisible. He had a solemn look on his face and his deep purple eyes were trailed upon the stone beneath his shoes. He seemed as if he were entranced in some deep stage of thought, which he was. He appeared to be thinking over recent doings and the future.

What was he supposed to do as Zero? Surely he needed to figure out the Black Knights' next move. But not only did he have to worry about that, he also had to worry about schoolwork and Nunnally. Not just Nunnally.. Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, Suzaku, Nina, and Shirley, too. All of them didn't know that he was Zero, and therefore he had to keep quiet about it.

He was quite a good liar all in all, but he couldn't keep up that mask for too long. The only person he could reveal his true self to was C.C., but she already knew who he was, inside and out. He was sure that he seemed like a playing card to her - easy to read and easy to play. Was he like that to others? He wasn't entirely sure about that. Though, he did know that others were like that to him. His Knights were. His enemies were. His family was.

A sly grin crept onto his lips as he kept walking forth. He ignored the looks he was getting from others as he sauntered on, his thoughts clearly amusing him. He had forgotten entirely about the date that he was supposed to be on with that one girl.. That one girl had changed his way of thinking. He'd never admit that to anyone else, though. Everyone knew that he wasn't one to reveal emotions immediately, and he wasn't one to be so loving and caring.

Then again, he was used to being alone. After a moment, he paused and leaned against one of the shorter walls. He looked out over Area 11, narrowing his eyes. The rose in his hand tore his attention away from the random Elevens and Britannians. He had been aiming to hand the rose to her, but she had never showed up. Because of that, he supposed it would be another lonely day.

With the same grin plastered upon his face as before, the exiled prince gracefully moved away from the wall. He poked his head out from underneath the umbrella, pressing a button on the handle to make it close. It snapped shut with a soft click, and he tucked it away into one of his raincoat's pockets.

He stared up at the gray sky for a moment, feeling the rain kiss his face. Everything seemed to stop at that moment, and everything grew very silent. He felt as if he were the only one living; his heart was the only one beating. That's what true loneliness would be like, he figured. Being left alone, the only one truly left. The one true ruler of his own world, without anyone to rule over.

The grin faded as he stared. Loneliness wasn't worth it. He needed someone by his side at the end, wouldn't he? He shook his head and lowered it, staring back down at the water-stained concrete. He turned back toward the ledge and looked down over Area 11 for a moment, before deciding on something.

He lifted the rose in his hand to his face and then extended his arm, tossing the flower over the edge. He turned instead of watching it float to the ground, staring off for a moment. The raindrops continued to fall upon him, cascading down like a soft waterfall in silence.

Apparently, there was no other option for him to choose. Loneliness would have to suffice.


End file.
